


Into the glazed eyes of a lifeless soul

by ElementEmpiress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, not a bedtime story, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementEmpiress/pseuds/ElementEmpiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncovered, this is my past...<br/>True story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the glazed eyes of a lifeless soul

It wasn't always this way, I didn't always have a fear. I was able to trust, but trust is like a broken mirror, even if fixed you can still see the cracks...it was here that my mirror was broken. It remains unfixed. I thought I knew these people..  
A supposed haven for animals left without hope, faith or even a roof over their heads. Tear past that painted picture of rose petals and rainbows and you'll see what I eventually did, the lies, treachery, danger and greed. I will say for some lucky ones this place was a life line, however, as time went by it deteriorated. With the financial economy how it is now, dictating lives and morals, we can't expect everywhere to be singing and dancing, Sun shine and rainbows, but when there are innocent lives in need of attention and help, they have to come first. Here, these desperate weak animals were clearly not seen quite as top priority.   
To begin it all appeared to be wonderful, a savior for these animals that had been forgotten, mistreated or lost. I trusted that what these people were doing was heroic and for most cases it was. The more involved I got the more I was to discover.  
I was able to access all areas and that's when I saw scenes that I'd never forget or forgive.  
The pain still haunts today.. these scenes were unlike anything I ever thought I'd see, you hear of this, but you never think you'll witness it..  
These scenes were death and destruction.  
It was around this time I had my first true encounter with sly..  
There are two main images that I can't obliterate from my mind. I saw death...  
Eyes that penetrated my soul, but a glazed, lifeless look.. I never discovered what happened to him.. I wouldn't have known I hadn't lifted that wheelbarrow; where he was left.  
But seeing death isn't as bad as seeing the dying. This is the second scene.. 30 pure white beautiful birds, slowly deteriorated into 8. Kept in a disease ridden porter cabin, left in with rats, slowly picked off. I wish I could've found and stopped it sooner, saved these creatures. It could've been different! In the darkness of these cabins innocent birds were ripped apart... it was only accident that I found them, a pile on the floor, left by hungry rats. This was just one of thousands of awful lies. The lie that I would never forgive is about the peahens.. Supposedly sent to a different trust to receive more attention and care. But they didn't get any before, another rat infested cage. The one had a lucky escape to this other rescue, however the other never left, found in the kitchen, in a tiny cage. Yet another I never knew what happened to..  
Here I lost my faith in people. All trust. I haven't trusted anyone since, I don't know if this will change, but I wish so much that it would..A more recent event I heard about has set off many awful memories...a despicable woman showing no heart.   
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia just to forget about these images, scenes, deaths. But things like that you never further. Never forgive. I remember the sheep house. The most awful conditions for an animal to live in, let alone hundreds. I first entered, climbing 6 foot of waste..this is what these animals had to sleep in at night. In the clearing of only the small amount I witnessed numerous dead rodients discovered in the buried masses. Nothing is easy about looking into the glazed eyes of a lifeless body.

How could a person lie so out rightly, this place wasn't a new beginning, it was a place of cruel endings. I discovered just what cruelty people are capable of. I thought I knew. But, figments of imagination didn't prepare for the truth. If I'd had discovered the truth about this place I could've done more. Saved more. Stopped more. Stopped more illness. Stopped more death. Stopped tragedy...


End file.
